


Fight for Justice

by dovahdactyl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovahdactyl/pseuds/dovahdactyl
Summary: You are a soldier who wants justice, You go about it the wrong way and end up facing Captain America and The winter soldier.





	1. 1

Your adrenaline made you buzz, you can’t believe you even got to this point, driving a tank toward a government building, hell bent on justice for those you lost. Stark industries were next on your list. Just how did it get to this?

 

~~~~

It happened not so long ago. You were a soldier, nothing but a private putting your life on the line for your country but after seeing so many in your squadron blown to smithereens, something in you snapped. SHIELD had sent your and another squad on a suicide mission, you were the bait so that the enemies would be drawn out to attack, then you saw it, Ironman and his drones going in for the kill. Obviously the enemies wouldn’t come out if they knew an avenger waited for them but for a bunch of grunts? No question about it.

More members of SHIELD flew over head to join Mr Stark leaving your teams to fend for yourselves. Somehow a stray missile headed toward your squadrons and that was it, most of you were taken out. A soldier’s dying breath was a recall on what just happened. “Ironman, let it come for us…”

It pushed you over the edge, your blood boiled and you swore that they would not get away with this. You were going to make them pay.

You were already a trained soldier, all you had to do was train harder, get access to things a private like you normally couldn’t. 

You fell in with the wrong group. A man who promised that you would get the revenge you seek. Of course you had to get on board.

~~~~~

 

So now here you are, driving a tank toward what was once known as a SHIELD building.

 

You opened the hatch, a megaphone to your lips. You were quite the sight for the lowly grunts, your hair in pig tails, both braided, your dark smudged makeup around your eyes contrasting against your eye colour. You wore a black tank top saying “FUCK YOU” in white, with a leather cropped jacket over it, your lower half was standard combat pants and boots and on your hands, leather fingerless gloves.

You looked over at the building you were threatening to blow up, you could see the door guards looking confused.

Your mind drifted back to the conversation with that stranger, he had scarring all over his body, burn marks it seemed.

~~~~~~~

“All I have to do is drive the tank to location A?”

 

The man replied. “Yes, drive it, park it, warn them, press the button on your phone, we have hacked the mainframe so we can start a countdown on all their computer systems, even their smart watches. We will take care of the rest. When you get to zero, drive to location B. SHIELD will send Tony Stark. He is the closest, when we see him we will blow him out of the sky.”

 

“I don’t know… Aren’t the Avengers the good guys?”

 

The man’s tone became colder than usual. “Good guys? They destroyed New York while ‘saving’ it. They didn’t help clean up, hell the attacker was related to one of those Avengers. Another turns into a green fucker and desolates areas he is in. Have they contained it? No they let him go. You seen Stark, he doesn’t care if he steps on the little man to get glory. As for that Captain, he released the winter soldier, saved him even. Black widow has a… History a gorey one. Fury is even on the dark side. How many more secrets will SHIELD have? Stark even released that robot on the people and look how many died after that? They don’t want to save the world, they want to control it, take out all who step in their way and for what? Glory?.. You have seen the files, you seen what they did to your comrades . This is your last chance to back out now. What do you say?”

 

“uuuuh… I guess, I could do it… But I don’t have to actually blow up the people inside? We are only targeting the ones giving the orders right? What about my safety?”

 

The man shook his head. “Miss (last name) I cannot guarantee your safety, as long as you stay in the tank you shouldn’t have a problem. After location B is levelled we will rendezvous at the area discussed, soon as you fire the first shot, watch for the flare. Soon as you see it, go to the area discussed. Any more questions?”

 

You shook your head

~~~~~~

 

 

“TO ALL WHO WORK UNDER OR FOR SHIELD YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO EVACUATE. THOSE WHO FAIL TO DO SO… Well lets just hope you all get out in time. Your countdown starts….. NOW!”

You said as you pressed a button on your phone.

 

Inside the building all the computers had a black screen with a green timer counting down from five minutes. The staff fumbled around gathering anything important before making an attempt to evacuate. You were a nervous wreck, you had to maintain confidence though. You remained inside the safety of the assault vehicle. You steadied your breathing as you unwrapped a blue lollipop before putting it in your mouth. Your phone had the countdown on it too and soon enough it was on twenty seconds remaining.

You turned the keys and the tank roared to life, on the cameras that gave the vehicle 360 degrees view, you could see the people running out of the building.

Your countdown was up, you drove away from the building toward the next location, which was simply an old military base, mostly unused now except for SHIELD’s scientists who did who knows what there. Now you had to use the gun of this brutal vehicle. You never even used one of these before, you were infantry not the big guns.

 

Thanks to the cameras, you could see the black cars follow you to location B. In the distance you heard an explosion, you were certain it came from the building you threatened. You put the tank into semi-full speed, you knew you wouldn’t lose the agents following you but you wanted to at least give chase. This was thrilling, it excited you to be in the action, the bad guys hot on your tail. In front of you was a road block, made from police vehicles and more SHIELD cars, this time you accelerated, you held nothing back. The people attempting to block you aimed their guns at the tank and opened fire, a fruitless effort. Your tank slammed into the cars in front of you, the crunching sounds of metal on metal echoed through the tank as the microphones picked it up and replayed it to you from the inner speakers of the assault vehicle. You rolled over the rest of the cars that didn’t move. You finally felt powerful, you felt like you were making a difference. Ahead the site you were headed to came in full view, now it was time to work the gun, the surge of adrenaline pumped you up for the events about to unfold, you crashed through the fencing and barrier with ease and put the brakes on. Next you moved into position, aiming the gun at the tall building next to the armoury looking building. Your target was in sight, the sun was starting to set and the silhouette of the towering building looked gorgeous, sadly not after you were through with it. You swallowed hard and readied yourself. This was it. You pressed the button after switching all safeties off, the boom shook the ground and sent the tank backwards a little bit.

The surge of power you felt was the best you have felt in a long time. You snapped back to it and stared at the monitors, switching safety back on. There it was… The flare, the signal you needed. You put the M1 Abrams in reverse and high tailed it out of there, as you were travelling to your final location you saw the familiar cars behind you. You didn’t have a chance to react, before you knew it the cars exploded causing a road block behind you, giving you time to get free.

 

You pulled the tank over on the side of a highway toward a car parked on the side with the hazard lights on. Finally you jumped out of the safety of your tank and got into this simple dark blue hatchback car. The keys were still in the ignition, engine running. It had enough fuel to get you to your own safehouse. You wasted no time in getting this car on the road.

 

You couldn’t believe you done it, all that was required was done. You thought it would have been harder but you were not complaining.

You pulled into to a multi-story car park, the one near your apartment building. It was already dark but you didn’t care, the dark no longer scared you since you became a soldier. Once parked up you abandoned the keys to the car down a drain and threw your phone in a public bin as you passed by. Once you reached your building you stopped to look around, paranoid in case someone followed you. With another look over your shoulder you were satisfied that all was clear and entered the building, letting the heavy door shut itself which in turn would lock itself.

 

You stopped to use the elevator, however the “do not use” sign was placed over the front. ‘what it broke again? That is the third time this month!’ You thought to yourself. “Guess I am taking the stairs… It is only what, fifteen fucking floors…”

What a pain in the ass, but you began your slow ascent up the stairs, you were only two steps up when you heard the elevator open. Curiosity overtook logical thinking and you turned back around to go to the elevator. When you approached it you saw a man inside, he was wearing a black hooded top and blue jeans, he had his back to you. ‘what the…’ You walked cautiously toward the hooded male. “Um, hello?”

 

The man suddenly turned around with his head down. This situation SCREAMED “DANGER”, you backed away prepared to defend yourself if need be, you only took three steps back and the man lifted his head and removed his hood. ‘FUCK FUCK FUCK’

It was none other than the first Avenger himself. Captain America. You picked up your pace backing away then

 

thump

 

You bumped into something… No not something… Someone!, you whipped your head to look and saw none other than the Winter soldier, the lower half of his face covered by some mask. You gasped as Captain Rogers rushed toward you, something in his hand, it made contact with your neck. It hurt and it was a sharp scratch. You raised your hand to your neck. “What the fuck did……you…. Do……………..to………..m-m.” Your vision faded as you slurred your sentence out. It all went black.


	2. 2

Muffled voices. You couldn’t tell how many.

You tried to open your eyes, everything was blurry, circles almost like raindrops on a camera lens. Your vision was compromised, your hearing recovering quicker. You lolled your head to the side trying to lift it. It felt so heavy, like you had no bones in your neck. You could feel your breaths, in, two three four five, out, two,three, four, five, six, seven. Your body felt limp, like you couldn’t move a thing.

 

The voices becoming more clearer by the second, your vision following slowly behind.

You lifted your head finally, your vision clearing finally, you could see two human like figures in what seemed like a brightly lit room. 

“uuuugh” was all you managed to get out. Your throat was so dry, and sore. You tried to move your arms but it was liked they were locked in place.

The two human figures came into focus finally. ‘FUCK FUCK FUCK… WHAT THE FUCK’ you repeated in your head. You could see Captain Steve Rogers in the same attire as before and James ‘Bucky’ Barnes AKA The winter solder. He was dressed in his assassin gear. Bucky was the first to notice your awakened state. He gave Steve a nudge.

Steve walked over to you briskly. “Finally… Comfy?” He asked. You attempted to answer him but all that came out was a “mmmphhh murmmmph”

 

“I didn’t catch that” Steve said as he ripped the tape from your mouth, causing you to grit your teeth and hiss as the pain. You tried again “W… Where..?” Your voice sounded squeaky and cracked. A lack of moisture made swallowing a painful chore. Steve raised his eyebrows and grabbed a bottle of water off a table nearby. Bucky just glared at you silently, Steve spoke again. “Where are my manners, You must be parched miss, the injection does that.” He placed the bottle to your lips and carefully tilted it. You sucked the water out of it so fast you almost choked on it. Steve pulled the bottle away and you were relieved now your throat was lubricated enough.

 

“Where am I?”

 

Steve shook his head at you. “I ask the questions here ma’am. First question. Who do you work for?”

 

Your gaze shifted from Steve to Bucky, both had a dangerous look to them. Definitely not the Heroes the media painted Rogers to be.

 

“I don’t work for anyone.”

 

Steve sighed, taking another step toward you, it was then you realised you were tied to a chair, hands behind your back and legs to tied to the legs of the chair. He crouched down so he was eye level with you.

“Who are you?” He asked

 

“None of your business, Captain!” You snapped the words at him.

Steve sighed and stepped back once again speaking. “I will ask you again… Who are you?”

 

You simply glared at him, refusing to answer. Instead you spat at the floor just in front of his feet.

Steve looked over to Bucky, without missing a beat Bucky raised his right hand up and backhanded you hard across your cheek, your head snapped to the left as the skin on your cheek stung. If this was a slap from his normal hand, you didn’t want to know how hard his metal arm would hit. You remained in that position for a moment, trying to take in what was going on. Steve approached you again. “Let’s try this again… WHO ARE YOU?!” Steve demanded.

You battled a conflict in your head, do you just tell him or get beaten… Or do you toy with them? That sounded more fun.

 

“ (Y/N)!” you shouted to him. Bucky looked like he was hoping you would defy again. You raised your head and stared into Steve’s sparkling blue eyes. Steve narrowed his eyes at you. “(Y/N) what? “ he requested. You looked at him, mischief in your eyes.

 

“(Y/N) Sir!” You yelled out.

 

Steve huffed, he was getting agitated already. Bucky went to approach you but Steve waved his hand, calling him off. “No… I want your last name… Your surname. What is it?” He asked more calmly.

 

“Oh.. it’s (Y/L/N)” You replied cheerfully. Your attitude didn’t sit well with Steve, he was already annoyed at you for your actions previous to the meeting with them no doubt, Steve stormed over to you and grabbed your chin and lifted it so you were inches from his face. “You think this is a game Miss (Y/L/N)?” He demanded.

 

“Private.” You replied bluntly.

 

Steve raised an eyebrow. “What?”

 

“Private (Y/L/N), or just (Y/N).”

 

Steve let go of you and stepped back, he exchanged a look to Bucky then looked back to you. “So you are a soldier… What sort of Soldier are you?”

 

“A U.S soldier, infantry. Now I think I deserve to ask a question.” You replied in a cool tone, you didn’t let him speak you continued. “So where am I?”

 

Bucky rushed over to you with speed, he metal arm grabbed the chair and tilted it back. “You think you are in a position to ask questions?” He said coldly.

 

Steve said nothing for a moment, fear built up inside you but you weren’t going to crack just yet, you were trained for this. Steve finally broke the silence once more. “A US soldier who attacked a US military base? Doesn’t add up. So who do you work for, really?”

Bucky held you in place still.

 

“I don’t work for anyone. Now… tell me… WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!” You demanded.

 

**SMACK**

 

Once again a slap caused you to look to the left.

Steve nodded to Bucky who returned the chair back into it’s normal position. Steve crouched in front of you. “It would be so much easier doll if you just answer the questions. Without the profanity.” He said.

 

“Oh fuck off! I don’t.Work.For.Anyone…. Oh go ahead hit me again and again, use the other arm if you like. I had worse than this.”

 

Steve let out a growl of frustration. “Your language is filthy you know that? You had worse yeah? Been interrogated before I see. You know there are other ways to get you to talk. So last chance, who do you work for? Why attack the camp today and the offices?”

 

“You trying to scare me Cap? I know your game. You let your lackey hit me because your image would be tarnished if you dared use violence on a woman right? You’re pathetic. At least your butt buddy has the balls to do what is needed to get information out. But the only other name I can give you is Smith. A man who called himself Smith, told me what to do and I did it. Couldn’t tell you much more about him”

You were no longer having fun with them, Captain Rogers riled you up something rotten. ‘So much for a goody two shoes… I don’t even work for anyone, I work with someone but like hell do I know his real name. “Smith” is all he told me anyway. I am working to get justice to those these so called heroes hurt.’ You thought over to yourself. Hell you didn’t even know why you were told to attack the two locations today. Well one of them. Of course you didn’t attack the first location so what was this ice cube talking about.

 

“I didn’t attack any fucking offices. Looks like you got the wrong gal. So I would appreciate it if you backed the fuck off.” You responded coldly.

 

“I hate being lied to. Almost as much as I hate your dirty mouth.” Steve said grabbing your chin.

 

“Get with the times old man! This is the world now! Read my top? Sums up how I feel about all this. NOW let me go, or is this just some power play for you and your boyfriend because you old fucks can’t get it up without a little blue pill?” Your words spewed venom.

 

Steve turned to Bucky, who was giving a dark smirk.

Bucky approached you again as Steve stepped back, you braced yourself for another smack but instead grabbed the top hem of your tank top with both hands. You gave him a puzzled look, the look of confusion soon turned to embarrassment as Bucky tore your top open, straight down the middle, your green bra exposed, perfectly framing your breasts Even Steve watched as they came into view.


	3. 3

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” You demanded.  
Bucky simply looked at your cleavage, he didn’t even have the decency to make it look like he wasn’t staring. You began thrashing in your chair.

 

**SMACK**

 

Bucky once again gave you a backhander.  
Steve commented. “Language miss..”

 

“Fuck you” You hissed as your cheek throbbed.

 

Steve shook his head and turned to Bucky who continued to stare at your breasts. “Looks like the little lady has not learned the lesson. That foul mouth…”

 

Bucky nodded his head and replied. “I think I got a better use for that mouth.”

You raised your head slowly looking to his eyes, he had a darkness you could blatantly see, Steve nodded to his friend.

“Well okay then. It isn’t like she is using her mouth for anything other than profanity.”

You thrashed in your chair at his words, what the hell did that even mean? Wasn’t Captain America supposed to be a hero? So much for that. Bucky began to unzip the fly of his black pants, you looked away terrified. If you knew any more information you definitely would have told them now but you didn’t know the man you met up with.   
You turned your head to the right in defiance as Bucky pointed his rock hard member at your lips. He grabbed your head and forced you to look straight at it. You kept your lips sealed shut not giving him any access, you could see the irritation in his eyes. You continued to hold your lips tightly shut even with him pressing the tip against your lips.

Bucky flipped up a small knife and brought it to the middle of your bra, if he was trying to make you gasp it wasn’t going to work. You didn’t gasp as he split the material between your breasts letting your breasts drop down slightly. 

Steve appeared to be a lot more interested now, he stared at your chest as your heart raced. Yet you continued to defy both Super soldiers. Bucky grabbed your right nipple hard and squeezed, making you wince but never parting your lips for his member.

Your eyes caught movement from behind Bucky. Steve walked over, maybe he had a change of heart? Maybe he was going to stop his friend before he did something he would regret?

 

Those hopes were dashed when Steve grabbed your chin, his thumb and fingers digging into your jaw hard. You could feel the pressure against your teeth, your cheeks felt like they would burst against your teeth.

The pain was finally too much, you opened your mouth to stop his assault, as a result Bucky thrust the tip in your mouth just passed your lips. You wanted to bite down hard and dismember him, the thought soon left you when Steve whispered in your ear. “If you bite down sweetheart, I am sure he will perform female circumcision on you… So I would be a good girl if I was you.”

 

The threat made your lips tremble as Bucky continued to push more of his shaft in. You tried to push him out with your tongue, the action seemed to create more pleasure for him than anything else. He pulled out slowly and thrust inside your mouth again, his pace was somewhat slow but a bit rough. Tears formed in your eyes as the man abused your mouth. You closed your eyes tight when you felt a wet sensation on your nipple.

Steve had caved into his own arousal, he licked at your nipple before sucking on it, your fleshy bud to stand to attention,   
Bucky put his hand on your head as his pace quickened, Steve continuing to play with your nipples.

Finally Bucky stopped and pulled out. His member still rock hard, no sticky liquid lingered behind. Steve stopped and stood beside him, both of them looking down at you as you panted sucking air in eagerly.

 

Steve placed a hand on the top of your head. “So miss, are you ready to answer my questions?”

 

“I…told you. I had nothing.to.do with the attack on the offices. I had one missile and I used it already at the false base camp.”

 

Steve narrowed his eyes. “So, that’s it. You got one name and just followed a terrorist’s orders? Who does this ‘Smith’ work for?” He pressed on.

 

“Don’t know… I didn’t ask.”

 

Bucky folded his arms glaring down at you, his member still erect and sticking out of his fly. “Hm… Sounds like a lie to me. Meeting up with a guy and not knowing who he works for before accepting orders. Sounds like you are trying to protect the man. As if you are involved with him… Intimately…” He said suggestively, raising an eyebrow.

 

“No.. Not that it is any of your fucking business, you sick fuck!” You snapped, the words poured out of your mouth. They will not paint you as a villain, they are the ones who hurt people not you.

 

Bucky’s eyes seemed to look right through you, you could see his jaw clench. “You think I am a sick fuck do you?”

 

Steve shook his head at you and sighed. Bucky walked forward, getting right in your face.

 

“You are… You’re nothing but a rapist who gets off on power. You and your fucking boyfriend” You hissed as you looked into his eyes.

Bucky smiled but it wasn’t the kind of smile that would reassure you. It was the kind that sent shivers down your spine. He pulled out the knife again and cut through the ropes by your wrist. You remained calm for a moment until he cut the ones on your ankles, now you were free you were going to make him pay for his previous actions, you slammed your right fist into his chin, he recoiled for a second but his anger was about to explode.

You got to your feet and started a mad sprint toward one of three doors that were in the room. He room looked like an office but everything was covered in layers of dust. Steve just watched as you ran to the door on the far side of the room. You yanked the door open, your face dropped when you realised it was nothing but a storage closet. Your heart sank when you heard heavy footsteps behind you, you turned around only to see a metal fist slam into your ribs knocking you flying backwards into the closet. You gasped as agony spread through the area. Bucky was breathing heavily at this point. Steve close behind him. Steve reached toward you and grabbed your upper arm, dragging you to your feet. You left arm was wrapped around your left ribs.

 

Steve dragged you to an office desk and threw you on it, you grunted and winced when you landed on the solid wood. The Winter soldier joined him and they stood either end of the desk, Bucky behind your head and Steve by your feet. Steve parted his lips to speak. “You had to go and upset him. And that language again! Looks like you need another lesson.”

 

“WAIT! NO!” You screamed as Bucky grabbed your wrists pinning them down either side of your head, he leaned over and took a breast into his mouth, his bullet proof vest pressing into your face. You moved your head to stop the vest pressing against your nose.

Steve started undoing your belt, your body shook from fear, you tried to push Bucky off and kick at Steve. Both attempts were futile, Bucky got off your breast and looked down at your face. “You know Steve… I think under all that crap on her face, a real beaut is hiding.” He said staring down at you. Steve was holding your legs in place, not that it took much effort for him. He looked over to you with a smirk. “I think you’re right. Lets have a look” Steve said, letting you of your legs and walking over to a sink. Bucky continued to hold you down with little effort himself. “I much prefer my girls natural.”

His words shot through you, ‘his girls? I am not his fucking girl!’ You clenched your teeth and tried thrashing again.

Steve returned with what looked like a damp rag, he walked over to you and pushed the rag against your face, the water on it was cold and it made you flinch, he began to wipe the makeup off your face, you tried to protest but his other hand held your head in place.

 

Finally he stepped back, Bucky looked at your features with a more sincere smile. “Beautiful…” He said before licking his lips. Your eyes watered, these men were on a power trip, they didn’t care how you felt at all. Steve went back to your belt, it was already unbuckled but now he pulled it off and unbuttoned and unzipped your combat pants.

 

“NO please!” you begged but were cut off when Bucky crashed his lips to yours roughly.

Steve pulled your pants off over your boots, it didn’t take him long even with your kicking to get the boots off too. Now you were laying there in green panties that matched your torn bra, Bucky broke the kiss and removed the remains of your top and bra. Tears rolled down your temples as he did. You felt vulnerable. Your lips trembled as your cracked voice fell on deaf ears.

 

“Please… don’t…”

 

Bucky scoffed. “You brought this on yourself.”

Steve ripped your panties off exposing your maidenhood to him. You tried one last attempt to push him off you with your legs, instead he pushed them either side of his waist and dipped his head down to your folds, you looked back up to Bucky who was now holding your hands together with one hand, his metal one, his other hand was on his shaft, he pressed it against your lips again. Once again you refused to part your lips.

Steve then flicked his tongue between your folds, the sudden feeling making you gasp and sob, this was all Bucky needed and he bucked his hips, his member ramming back into your mouth. He pushed himself in deeper this time, you gagged but it didn’t stop him, it only made it better for him. Steve continued to lick your clit and around the rim of your hole. You tried to protest but the muffled sounds made Bucky moan in ecstasy. Suddenly something pushed inside your intimate area, stretching it, you tried to let out a cry as his girth stretched you further. Steve finally hit the hilt of his manhood against your opening, pulling back slowly only to push in again. He repeated the action harder each thrust in.

Bucky’s thrusting became more rough and fast, you were struggling to breathe until finally his thrusting became rapid with no rhythm any more, a sob escaped your throat and it pushed him over the edge, he spilled his juices down your throat, his grip on your wrists becoming painful.

 

On the other end of the desk Steve continued pumping you roughly. You clenched your vaginal muscles trying to force him out somehow, the discomfort never stopping. Finally he reached his own climax, your tears and now audible sobs becoming louder. Bucky had already pulled out and returned his member into his pants. Your sobs were from the pain and discomfort and humiliation but now the added fear of pregnancy. You hadn’t been with anyone for so long you never took contraception. Steve pulled out and panted.

Bucky was now sitting on another desk no longer needing to hold your arms down. He nodded over to Steve. “What should we do with her now?”

You curled up on your side tucking your knees to your chest as Steve’s semen leaked from you.

 

Steve was redressing himself, unsure how to respond.

 

“Please… Let me go” You sobbed.

 

Steve glanced over to Bucky then you. “Not sure we can doll. Can’t have our little interrogation get out now can we.”

 

You stared passed them, tears falling and sobs escaping your throat at a rapid rate. “I… I won’t t-t-tell anyone!” You begged.

 

Bucky chuckled. “Yeah, like I believe that.” He looked to Steve. “So what now? She hasn’t exactly told us anything. We could make it a quick dispatch.” He said coldly.

Your eyes widened with horror, this was a nightmare come true.

 

“Please no!” you sobbed. Steve gave a half smile to Bucky before turning to you.

 

“Tell you what (Y/N) I will give you a choice. Would you like my friend here put a bullet between those pretty eyes?” Steve asked.

 

“NO! PLEASE!” You begged, you never thought you had a fear of death before. Some may argue you had nothing to live for but you did. You had to live on for your father. You promised him that you will survive no matter what. You used to think he would be proud you joined the army, he was a marine in his days but cancer caught up with him, finally he could be at peace but he made sure you would always survive even in the darkest days.

 

Bucky chuckled ripping you from your memory of your father. “I have to admit, it would be a shame to let her go to waste. Glad she made the right choice.” He said pushing himself off the desk, you flinched when he grabbed your arm roughly.

“Little girl, we are going to have so much fun!” he said with a light chuckle.

‘I am NOT a little girl’ You thought to yourself, even after joining the army so many men put you down thinking you were nothing but a damsel in distress. But right now, weren’t you?

 

Bucky pulled you from the desk forcing you to your feet, your legs shook and almost gave out beneath you. He simply passed you to Steve, pushing you to his chest, you caught his shoulders trying to steady yourself as Steve wrapped an arm around your waist. Bucky then left the room.

Out of the two you would have expected Captain America to have been the softy, the one who would feel guilt so you tried to get him to let you go.

 

“It’s not too late! I won’t tell a soul I promise, please just let me go before he returns. That man is terrifying. I beg you please sir!”

 

Sir… That word made his lips curl into a smile. To think you were cussing at him and being a hostile not too long ago, and here you are now… Calling him sir, being submissive and giving him authority. It made his cock twitch. Did she really think he would just apologise and free her? Like hell.

“hmph… You think he is terrifying? What do you think of me? Do you see me as weaker?” He asked so calm it made your hairs stand up. You shook your head trying to think of something to reply to him with but your mind went blank.

 

The door burst open and Bucky stood in the doorway, keys in his hand. “Van’s in the loading dock, we got to be quick. Oh and beautiful?”

You looked over to him remaining quiet. He continued. “You so much as sigh too loud and you will WISH you were dead. I can promise you that. Let’s go.” Bucky once again came over to you and grabbed your arm roughly, Steve held onto your other arm and the two men dragged you through a corridor and down some stairs, you did struggle against their grip, they were sure to leave a bruise on you at this rate. Then you saw the van. Doors already open. You didn’t have much of a chance to fight this, once again a sharp scratch to the neck and you began feeling drowsy, before everything went black you saw the Winter soldier pull you to his chest as he sat down in the van, his arm around you, the last thing you heard was the doors to the van slamming shut behind.


End file.
